


I'll travel it all just for you

by inn_ecent



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2chan being gay, Chan could be a better friend and boyfriend, Cute, F/F, Felix is so sweet, Fluff, It's really all just fluff at this point, Jeongin is just cute, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, jeonglix as lesbians, prepare your eyes, they're both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_ecent/pseuds/inn_ecent
Summary: “I wanna see you, I wanna kiss your freckles and your lips, I wanna hug you, I wanna cuddle you but I can’t because we’re like eight thousand kilometers away from each other and I don’t want to swim,”Felix sighed and sucked the inside of her cheek, not wanting to see her girlfriend so sad, “Hey, we’ll meet each other someday, okay? Then you can give me all the kisses and hugs and cuddles you want, hm?”“Really?” Felix could feel her heart melt at Jeongin’s adorably hopeful eyes.
Relationships: Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I'll travel it all just for you

It was raining when Jeongin heard a familiar ring from her bedroom. Her eyes widened and she squealed happily and immediately turned off the television, running towards her room. She belly flopped onto her bed, grabbing her favorite fox stuffie and accepted the call on her computer, smiling when she saw a face she wanted to see for so long. “Lixie! I missed you!” Jeongin said, pouting at the screen as she sat up so her girlfriend could properly see her. On the other side of the screen, long pastel pink hair could be seen, a pretty smile adorned a pretty face that Jeongin had fallen in love with.

“I missed you too, sunshine. What are you doing still awake, huh?” Felix raised an eyebrow at Jeongin’s shy expression, but couldn’t help but soften once she saw her girlfriend hide her face with the fox stuffie. God, she was hopelessly in love.

Jeongin glanced at the time on her computer and pouted again. “I was bored! And before you tell me, yes, I have classes tomorrow, I just wanted to see you first,” the black-haired girl trailed off at the end of her sentence, her face heating up. Felix smiled, “I’m not mad, Innie, but we’re just two hours apart from each other, I didn’t expect you to pick up,”

Jeongin smiled shyly and brushed her hair away from her face, placing her hands on her crossed legs, staring at Felix’s eyes, “Well then, shouldn’t you be sleeping too?” She laughed once she saw the Australian’s shocked expression, sticking her tongue out when Felix glared back at her.

“Unlike you, I don’t have classes tomorrow,” Felix said, smirking at Jeongin’s loud groan and the sight of her falling back down onto her bed. Then, the camera moved and Jeongin’s pretty pink lips were stuck in a pout again and Felix couldn’t help but grow worried, “What is it, sunshine?”

“I wanna see you, I wanna kiss your freckles and your lips, I wanna hug you, I wanna cuddle you but I can’t because we’re like eight thousand kilometers away from each other and I don’t want to swim,”

Felix sighed and sucked the inside of her cheek, not wanting to see her girlfriend so sad, “Hey, we’ll meet each other someday, okay? Then you can give me all the kisses and hugs and cuddles you want, hm?”

“Really?” Felix could feel her heart melt at Jeongin’s adorably hopeful eyes.

“Yes, Innie. Now go to sleep, okay? We can call again in the afternoon after you finish class,”

“Okay, goodnight Lixie,” Jeongin waved cutely at the screen, feeling sad that the call had to end so soon.

“Goodnight, baby. I love you,” Felix smiled sweetly, wanting to kiss Jeongin’s whole face.

Jeongin blushed so hard that it could be seen through the screen, “I-I love you too, bye!”

Felix giggled and kept a dazed stare at the screen even after it had turned black, feeling so happy and so in love, “Just wait, Innie, I’ll be there to kiss you soon.”

\---

As Jeongin laid on his back, he stared at the ceiling, remembering how she had first met Felix online. They were both avid players of the game Animal Crossing and it was almost like destiny that they had met each other in the game. Jeongin giggled as she turned to her side, cuddling into her stuffie. At first, Jeongin and Felix weren’t close at all, they were just friends on a video game that they both really really loved.

Jeongin wasn't the most social of people but she did come across Felix's friend code somewhere on Tumblr and decided she needed a friend. To her surprise, Felix added her back and all they could do day after another was to interact with each other in their video games as their cute characters. It was when Felix decided to find Jeongin's account on which she found her friend code and followed her. That ended up in tons of messages day by day with either of them giggling or smiling at their phone screen whenever a message popped up.

Phone numbers were even exchanged and they would never stop texting each other. From Jeongin's high school graduation to crying about the stress of being a college student on facetimes, they had been in touch with all of it and they were the closest of friends without even once physically meeting.

"You're in love, Lix, and you know it," Felix's friend, Chris, had said one day when they were out in a cafe.

Felix glared at her blond friend, "Oh shut up, you're the one that's so hopelessly in love with that transfer kid, Changbin, his name was?"

Chris blushed and glared back at Felix, the girl smirking at how weak he was, "T-This isn't about me, idiot. At least I asked him out on a date, you coward,"

The girl opposite him gasped and stood up to slap the top of his head hard, "Oh my god, shut up. I'll ask her, I'm just, I don't know, nervous. I don't know if she likes me back, Chris. Jeongin's just so perfect and pretty and cute and sweet, I-"

"You're pretty whipped there, mate. Just ask her out, she seems pretty whipped for you too,"

A few days later, Felix had followed Chris's advice and asked Jeongin out by text and a shy facetime right after, that turned into an all-nighter filled with cheesy pick up lines and quiet I love you's thrown all around the place. With such a long distance between them, they never stopped the occasional calls and facetimes that Jeongin would accidently start in the middle of Felix's dinner with friends.

"Jeongin? Sorry, baby, I'm at dinner,"

"You hear that, fellas, she calls her baby! Y'all can't tell me that isn't the cutest shit I've ever heard!"

"Chris, I'm your boyfriend, you call me baby,"

"Nuuuu, I love you, baby, come back!!!"

"Oh my god, sorry! I forgot about the time zones!" Jeongin had immediately apologized, bringing a fond smile to Felix's face.

"There's nothing to apologize about, baby. I'll call you back later, okay? Right now I have to make sure Chris and Changbin are still dating, those two are dumbasses." Felix said, rolling his eyes at the sight of her best friend trying desperately to get kisses from his boyfriend.

She heard a giggle on the other side of the line, the one that never fails to make her heart melt, "Okay then, I'll be sure to answer! Bye, Lixie, I love you!"

"I love you too, baby,"

\---

It's been about two years since the two started dating and their third anniversary was coming sooner than Felix expected. She bit her lips anxiously as she looked at the plane tickets heading to Busan. "Chris, I'm so fucking nervous," she yelled into her phone, flopping down onto her bed, her newly dyed pink hair splayed all around he head.

"Relax, Lix, she's going to love the surprise. Y'all cute as fuck,"

"You're not helping right now, I should've just asked Changbin,"

"You kinda should, but honestly, buy it. You love Jeongin, don't you? Buy that plane ticket and surprise her for the anniversary. Don't be nervous, you've known her for more than two years, she's just going to be the same Jeongin you talked to, spoke to, loved."

Felix sniffled at the tears brimming in her eyes, "This is why you're my best friend, love you,"

Chris laughed, "Of course, love you too. Now go get your girl."

"God, now you're back to your crackhead self. Now go," Felix said, sitting up and staring at her wall.

"So rude, bye,"

Now, Felix has her legs shaking in pure excitement and nervousness, constantly biting her lips. Chris and Changbin are sitting down beside her, here to send her off right before she leaves for Busan. "Lix, you'll be fine. I'll miss you though," Changbin said, pouting as he put his head on her shoulder.

The girl laughed and rubbed Changbin's shoulder, "Thanks, Binnie. I'm sure Chris will be much better company than me,"

Chris nodded furiously and Felix snickered seeing the hesitating look on Changbin's face, "Binnie, just give him a chance, he's your boyfriend for a reason,"

"But you're the only one that can keep him sane!!" Changbin whined, squealing when Chan reached over Felix to tickle the boy. Felix sighs and her eyes light up when she sees that it's almost time for her to board the plane. "Guys, I have to leave. Come on,"

Both of the males pouted but stopped their little fight and stood up, walking Felix to the gate. "I'll miss you two. Chan, you better behave with Changbin,"

"I will!"

She waves as she walks closer and closer to the immigration area. They keep waving even after she's finished the check, but Felix can't see as she walks farther and farther away. She sighs and clutches her backpack closer to her, a small smile on her face knowing that she was going to see the love of her life soon. Felix looks around the stores, thinking if she should get anything for Jeongin as a little gift.

Felix settles for a cute plushie she found in the corner of a store, feeling satisfied.

\---

It's noon when the Australian arrives in Busan, already loving the weather at her first step outside. A light breeze hits her face and the sun shines brighter than ever. Felix breathes in deeply, stretching her arms and smiles. She eyes the plushie in her hand and pets its head lightly, reminding herself that she's so close to meeting Jeongin. She continues to walk to where she can find a taxi of some sort to take her to Jeongin's address. With her limited knowledge of Korean, Felix still managed to communicate with the driver, giving her another reason to have a huge smile on her face.

The only reason Felix had managed to get a hold of Jeongin's address was because she was sneaky and knew how to ask without Jeongin asking questions. But it could be just because her girlfriend was just very oblivious of it all, which just made her so much cuter.

Felix stares out the window of the car, enjoying the beautiful view of Busan and mostly Korea. It's her first time in another country and a country where her parents are from even though they don't speak a single word of Korean to her. She feels her phone vibrating in the pocket of her pants and pulls it out, smiling wider when she sees that Jeongin is calling. "Innie? What is it this time?"

"You say that like I've called you 100 times yesterday."

"Oh shush, just tell me why,"

"I was bored and you're the first person I chose to call. I can literally feel your cocky smile right now, stop it,"

Felix laughs into her phone, "Never, have you eaten yet?"

She can hear Jeongin sigh, "Nope, too much homework. I'll just have to go with another cup of ramen again."

"Innie…"

"I know, I know. I'm healthy, don't worry!"

"I'm trusting you, you better eat,"

"Okay, mom. Oops sorry, I have to go. Love you, bye!"

"Bye, baby,"

Felix giggles as she hangs up the call, gazing out the window again. Once she gets there, she'll probably have to make sure her baby is eating before anything else happens. The ride passes in a breeze and Felix finds herself at the bottom of the staircase leading to the front door. She takes a deep breath, "Calm down, you're fine. Worst situation is Jeongin doesn't like me anymore and kicks me out."

She looks up and continues her way up the stairs, pausing when she was face to face with the door. Felix pulls out her phone, sending Jeongin a message.

_Baby, there's a surprise for you outside._

_? How would you know?_

_Shhh, just open the door._

_...okay_

Felix immediately puts her phone away as she hears the lock of the door unlock, lifting the plushie up to her face. Once the door opened, she moved the plushie away from her face, "Happy early third anniversary!"

She didn't know what she'd expect when she saw the prettiest woman she had ever seen staring back at her. Felix's eyes widen when she sees tears leak from Jeongin's eyes and immediately wraps her arms around her, "Wait, don't cry. Be happy, don't cry, please?" Felix can feel the fabric on her shoulder slowly get wet from the tears and Jeongin pulls away in sniffles, laughing shyly when she makes eye contact with her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry you had to witness that, I’m such a crybaby,”

“You’re not, look at me, please? You’re perfect and so so beautiful, I love you so much, Jeongin.” Felix whispers, pushing Jeongin inside and shutting the door for her. She sets her hands on Jeongin’s waist, the skin bare as the girl was wearing a crop top. Felix feels her hands go to her face, tracing along the freckles. The taller girl leans down slightly, her long hair brushing against Felix's neck, and places a light kiss on Felix's lips. Her stomach erupts with millions of butterflies and her heart races. "I love you too, Felix." Jeongin whispered, pulling away with a shy smile.

Felix smiles back, "God why are you so cute?" She pushes Jeongin back until her calves hit the back of her couch, causing them to fall backwards. The pink haired girl ends up hovering over Jeongin, both of their faces showing a light hue of pink. Felix leans in again and Jeongin wraps her arms around her neck, bringing her in closer. Felix's small hands glide over her soft skin and under her top, making Jeongin squirm at the light touch. Their tongues fight in an everlasting battle until Felix slides down, leaving blooming marks on her girlfriend's pale neck.

Jeongin whines and tugs on Felix's pink hair, suddenly loving how soft it is, "I have school tomorrow, no marks,"

"But I've got to mark what's mine, baby,"

"Felix!"

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can hate me all you want in the comments. this is so bad lmao thank you for reading tho


End file.
